Dealing with tomorrow later
by Pammys
Summary: Arthur is marring Gwen, Merlin head is a mess and stuff happens. Rated M for ... stuff. Merthur.


Revised... I think the grammar is fixed now. I didn't realized that the grammar had so many mistakes (sorry for those who read it that way it, must have been painful), but that's what happens when you use a brazilian grammar spell check in english...

Merthur Santa Prompt 2

\o/ Finally finished

* * *

><p><em>It's not a rape if the other party enjoys it as well<em>, Merlin thinks as he kiss Arthur hard as he can, he won't give him a chance to say no and refuse him, he was sure that Arthur's body wanted this as much as him, since his dick was so hard that it was probably painful but, his body is one thing, his mind is another and he wasn't sure if his mind wanted this as well.

Every time Arthur cached his breath Merlin started to kiss him again, his lips were hurting but in a pleasant way. _This is better than I imagined,_ Arthur thinks, imagined yes, cause since yesterday accident he started to have weird thoughts about Merlin, the face Merlin would make while having an orgasm, the face Merlin would make when sucking his dick, shit he could almost come with the thought alone, he had a wife (since yesterday), he should be thinking and doing those stuff with her not with his servant. He's pretty sure he is going to hell for this. _If I am going to hell I might as well go all the way,_ he thinks and put his hands on Merlin's shoulder, he turns Merlin around and pin him on the wall, kissing him hard as he can.

Merlin is surprised, as Arthur start to take initiative as he kiss him, it might be a dream. _Arthur would never do something like that,_ he thinks, if this is a dream he is going to take all of it, is not everyday that a realistic dream like that happens and, if it isn't a dream, he'll deal with the consequences later. He broke the kiss, turned Arthur's back to the wall got on his knees, lowered Arthur's pants and started to suck his dick. _Gosh he's hard,_ he thought.

_What the h..._ before he could complete the phrase Merlin was sucking his dick, he didn't knew Merlin was so bold, he knew he already slept with other guys, but this... this felt good, great actually. He grabbed Merlin hair and started to push his hips forward, thrusting into Merlin's mouth, he could fell Merlin smiling once he did this, Merlin started to play with his tongue around his hard dick. His dick was being bitten, sucked, licked and it was amazing, he never felt like this before, no woman made him feel like this before. _God!_ It was great and he was so hard, Merlin started to suck his dick faster and faster, he was going to come "Uhng..", he can't believe it he just came... in Merlin's mouth.

Merlin smiled, this must be a dream cause there no way that he would make Arthur come like this, but this wasn't enough, he wanted more. He didn't swallowed the cum, instead he spat the cum on his hand and used it as a lube. Arthur was watching him mesmerized, he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, either way Arthur didn't spoke. He put his sticky fingers into his ass, one at time till the third got in and he felt it was enough. His ass hurt like hell but he didn't care, he looked at Arthur smiling as he said, "You inside me now".

If this wasn't Merlin, Arthur was pretty much sure he would feel disgusted, but this was Merlin so as he watched his servant put the wet fingers with his cum on the ass, it was the most exciting thing he ever saw, so exciting he got hard again, and when he heard Merlin with a smile say, demand Arthur to get inside him, he didn't think twice, he went down the floor pushed Merlin's legs on his shoulder. _God he is so flexible_, he thought, and started to thrusting him.

When Arthur started to go down the floor without even thinking twice, Merlin was sure it was a dream, but when he began to thrust it was so painful and so good that he was hundred percent sure it wasn't a dream, he was going to deal with the consequences later. Arthur was thrusting hard, his head was hitting the floor and it all felt like paradise to him. _Arthur's dick is burning inside of me, sliding into Arthur's cum, inside of me,_ he almost had an orgams only from the thought of if, then Arthur did something that he couldn't even imagine, Arthur licked the pre-cum of his dick.

Arthur was curious what it tasted like, as he trusted Merlin and saw that pre-cum on the top of Merlin's dick, he wondered if he could lick it, if his tongue reached it, it did and tasted like salt, yeah it was salty. Merlin's body arched like it was the most pleasuring thing in the world and that was the most pleasuring image Arthur has ever seen, he fastened up his pace and with one more thrust Merlin came, and he had to correct himself after that, this was the most pleasuring image he has ever seen and soon after that he also came. He's exhausted, Merlin is also exhausted and he hopes the door is locked cause he isn't going to get up for a while, and it would bring so much trouble to explain why he is naked on top of his servant.

He could say that it's was a spell that made him do it, or that he was drunk, he could but that would be a lie, he wanted to do this and that's why as he watched Arthur lay wasted on him, he smiled, no matter the outcome he knew things were going to be so much fun from now on. He closed his eyes and started to think if things would have turned out like this if Arthur hadn't seen him yesterday with that man:

ONE DAY AGO:

Merlin was in his room, drunk, well not full drunk but he was getting there, just a few more bottles and he would be drunk. The problem was there's no more bottles, so he probably would have to go back to the party, cause the city was closed, and get more wine so he could get drunk as wished.

The last place he wanted to go was that party, the party of Arthur and Gwen's wedding, that party was the reason he wanted to get drunk in the first place.

It's not like he had chances with Arthur or anything like that, but somewhere inside him there was a hope, a hope that was crushed into a thousand pieces today. And now he had a need to get drunk, maybe if he was lucky enough he could sneaky in and out without no one noticing him.

So for at least once he was lucky, magic helped a little but, sneaking into the king's party and getting out unnoticed with four bottles of wine not even the luckiest man in the world could do it without magic. Now the only thing that's left is walking the corridor, getting out and being drunk as planned.

"Hey you!" Merlin heard a man said behind him.

"Yes?" He said turning around and trying to hide the bottles of wine behind his back.

"The babe is leaving the party already? Don't you wanna to continue the party in another place?" The man asked with a smile.

_Who the hell calls a man BABE_, Merlin wonders. If this happened on any other day he would say no and walk away but, this is not any day, this is Arthur's wedding day and since he is not the lucky bride that's going to get some with Arthur today, he might as well get some with a random strange today, who cares anyway, not Arthur he's sure.

He looked at the man, he had green eyes, brown short hair, was only a few centimeters taller than him and had many muscles as Lancelot had. He probably was popular and yet, here he was, hitting on Merlin. He gave one more look at the man face before saying "Yes."

The moment he said yes, the man pinned Merlin on the wall and kissed him making two of the bottles fall on the floor. "Don't worry we can get more", the man said as he sucked Merlin's tongue. _He really knows how to kiss_, Merlin thought, as he tried to catch his breath the man said "We need to find a quieter place", for a moment Merlin forgot he was in the middle of the corridor, "I know every quiet place in this castle follow me" he said with a smirk.

He entered a room on the top floor he knew it was empty, and began to strip the man. "Fast aren't we?" the man said as he sucked Merlin's neck, he smiled and took off his clothes, he didn't know if it was the alcohol thing or the fact that the man was hot but he was already hard, so why waste time with preliminary.

"What's the babe name by the way?" The man asked as he went down on his knees.

"Babe, you can keep calling me that, there is no need for you to know my real name." There was no need for they know each other names since this was a one night thing, and the last thing he wanted was having a man looking for him anytime he wanted casual sex.

"If you say so."

The man started to suck his dick, Merlin put his hands on the man hair and began thrust his dick in his mouth, the man was rough and he liked it, the man played with his tongue and Merlin fucked his mouth with an uneven rhythm. He was going to come "I.. can't hold in anymore..." he said but the man took off the mouth of his dick and pulled Merlin on top of him. Merlin fell he was now pinned on the all with his both legs spread around the man hips and his hard, almost cumming dick on the man stomach.

The man wrapped his hands around Merlin's dick "Not yet babe" the man said. He began to kiss Merlin's mouth with ferocity and while one hand squeezed Merlin's dick the other began to prepare Merlin, obviously the man didn't have oil or anything like that to prepare, so he put, one finger, two finger and three fingers slowly turning and stretching and inside of his ass, Merlin was ready to take whatever the man got.

The man was strong, he grabbed Merlin by the hip, adjusted himself and began to thrust, slow at first but fast right after, he couldn't find his pace and pushed Merlin's hips up and down like Merlin was made of plume.

Merlin almost couldn't breath, the dick inside of him was burning. At each thrust it burned more and more, he liked that feeling... rough, hard, the man was hard as a rock. When he got used to the man slow rhythm it got fast, when he got used to the fast it was slow again.

Merlin felt in ecstasy, he couldn't even think right, the alcohol, the rhythm that he couldn't follow, the man calling him babe it all felt good for him.

The man started to go faster than before and with a few more thrusts, he came. Merlin looked down and saw a shadow opening the door. _Shit_, he thought,the man was still thrusting him hard and with one more thrust as he looked up and saw Arthur face looking at him, he came. Arthur went away with a horrified face.

After that, Merlin got dressed, said bye to the man, grabbed the two bottles of wine that was left, went to his room, got drunk and slept. Tomorrow was going to hurt, in all the possible ways, and he didn't want to think about that.

TODAY:

Merlin was with a damn hangover, and his ass, it was a gift that he could still walk today. After he got on the castle Arthur called him to his room and so he went.

He looked Arthur in the eyes and both didn't know were to begin, but Arthur called him so he could as well began to talk. Arthur looked at him with sadness and angry in his eyes, but Merlin can't possibly know since his head and his ass is in so much pain that he can't even think right.

"So... that man what is his name?" Arthur asked

"I don't know"

"What? What were you doing with him if you didn't knew?"

"Sex Arthur, I was doing sex with him. I'm sure you know what that is" Merlin really don't have patience to have a civilized talkright now.

"Of course I know what that means. So you just have sex with any man and don't even ask his name?" _Wait. what is this?_ Merlin thinks, Arthur is mad at him not because he is gay but because he is sleeping around with any man... weird.

"Only when I want to get away from the world, it doesn't happen with much frequency" he said honestly.

"Away from the world? Merlin if you're having any trouble why didn't you come to talk to me? I know you're my servant but we can talk right? I'd rather listen to you than know that you're sleeping around with any man just..."

As he heard the word sleeping around Merlin couldn't take anymore, who the hell was the fault that he slept around with another man yesterday? He pinned Arthur on the wall and kissed him so ferocious that his mouth was hurting, but it was the kind of pain that he loved, he kissed Arthur like it was the last kiss he would ever give someone, and it might as well be.

THE END

* * *

><p>My prince, I hope you read this version (not the one with the awful grammar mistakes).<p>

First smut ever written, promise I'll get better at it before publishing another!


End file.
